Unbelievable!
by Jeruk
Summary: Bagaimanapun, The Generation of Miracle hanyalah sekumpulan remaja tanggung yang juga memiliki sisi kemanusiaan yang tak terelakkan, kan? Chapter 2 : Murasakibara Atsushi
1. Kise Ryouta

** Disclaimer** : Punya si Fujoshi (Fujimaki Tadatoshi) #PLAKPLAKPLAK!# Ampun, bang! Bukan diriku yang memiliki KnB! Saya cuma modal mengkhayal..

**Warning** : Maunya humor, tapi malah banyakan bahasa melankolis - .- Typo(s). EYD tidak bersahabat. _And_ karena KnB beneran bukan punya saya, jelas OOC dong! #dor!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Unbelievable!**

_First Shot_ : Kise Ryouta

* * *

Semakin kets putih seharga dua buah motor bebek milik Kise Ryouta melangkah mendekati _gym_, samar makin terdengar suara komando Akashi yang membuat suara dencitan sepatu klub basket Teiko menggema merayapi tembok besar _gym_. Si surai pirang terdiam cukup lama sebelum mendekati pintu masuk, kemudian mencolek daun pintu besar berwarna cokelat tersebut, dan sejenak melongokkan kepala kuningnya dari balik sana―atau bahasa sederhananya 'mengintip'.

Yang kedua pasang mata madunya temukan adalah teman-temannya yang sedang berlari mengitari bagian dalam _gym_ sebagai dasar pemanasan. Sesi latihan menjelang _Winter Cup_ telah dimulai. Semua terlihat bersemangat, optimis dengan gelar juara yang akan kembali mereka sambar dengan mudah secara berturut.

Api semangat Kise pun tak kalah besar dengan teman-temannya yang lain―sangat jelas dari wajahnya yang terlihat gatal untuk segera memegang bola, tapi…

'_Aku mau masuk. Aku mau latihan. Aku benar-benar ingin main basket!'_ Wajahnya makin terlihat merana mengikuti sebuah bola yang bergulir dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Kedua pasang kakinya yang masih terbungkus pakaian formal pelajar Teiko terus bergerak gelisah, terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah penuh perjuangan menahan buang air kecil.

Dengan gestur tubuhnya yang kian condong ke arah jalan masuk―Kise sudah tidak dapat membendung hasratnya.

'_Tidak bisa…'_ Gerakannya seketika berhenti, kembali membenamkan tubuh jangkungnya di balik pintu. _'Aku yang seperti ini tidak boleh muncul di hadapan semuanya.' _Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kuku-kuku jemarinya beradu dengan daun pintu tebal saat Kise merematnya dengan kencang dan tak berperasaan.

'_Aku tidak ingin mereka yang kusukai mengetahui diriku yang seperti ini.'_ Ia menatap teman-teman satu timnya dengan raut sendu. Kemudian secara ajaib dan tiba-tiba ia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan kencang. _'Tidak…pokoknya tidak boleh! Mulai saat ini mereka tidak boleh melihatku! Bagaimana kalau mereka jadi membenciku? Atau.. malah menjauhiku?' _Sambil menerawang parno, sang model nampak frustasi dan makin terlihat menggila sambil memeluk daun pintu besar yang telah diakuinya secara sepihak sebagai sejawat sehati.

'_Aaaah, aku harus apaa? Harus apa, harus apa, harus ap_―_?!_'

"Dimana Ryouta?"

Suara berat barusan menghentikan aksi anarkis pemain regular bernomor delapan tersebut. Kise dengan cepat kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Wajah remaja tersebut memucat secara perlahan―kini nyaris sewarna _milkshake_ kesukaan sahabatnya. Ia tidak perlu melongokkan kepalanya secara percuma untuk sekedar mengintip wujud si pemilik suara yang barusan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Oh..demi gunting melayang, tidak, _terima kasih_! Ia hapal di luar kepala suara milik sang kapten.

"Kenapa kau malah tanya padaku? Itu bukan urusanku."

Mendengar timpalan bernada tajam dan tak berperasaan tersebut, Kise harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Midorima dan mulai merengek padanya dengan mata berlinang.

"_Ara?_ Mine-_chin_ juga tidak ada." Selanjutnya terdengar suara renyahnya keripik kentang yang sedang dimakan oleh Murasakibara.

"Lari mengitari gedung sekolah dua puluh keliling. Hukuman kecil untuk seseorang yang terlambat datang."

Tanpa melihat pun, Kise tahu saat ini Akashi tengah tersenyum dengan wajah _innocent_. Pernyataan Akashi barusan pun makin mengukuhkan hatinya untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana.

"Omong-omong soal Kise, kurasa dia―" Nada suara Midorima kian mendalam.

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah. "Ah, maksud Mido-_chin_ yang kemarin, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Kise merasa tertohok. Tanpa sadar ia menarik mundur satu langkah kakinya. Kedua mata _caramel_-nya berkilat terluka.

"Hukuman itu pantas untuknya karena tidak mendengarkan perintahku."

"Dasar… padahal aku juga sudah katakan untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi yang Mido-_chin_ katakan pada Kise-_chin_ kemarin 'keuangan Gemini tengah dilanda kekeringan'. Tidak nyambung..."

"Dasar bodoh! Itu pesan tersirat!"

Perdebatan Midorima dan Murasakibara terus berlanjut, meninggalkan Kise yang makin terpuruk di balik pintu. Pemuda itu menyandar pasrah pada badan pintu yang dingin dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal.

'_Ya…benar. Aku menyesal―sungguh-sungguh menyesal! Seandainya saja saat itu aku mematuhi Akashicchi, dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Midorimacchi, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan!'_

Penyesalan yang sangat khusyuk itu pun terputus saat Kise mendadak berjengit karena _shock_. Ia menunduk ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya. Sebuah bola karet oranye menggelinding, menyentuh dasar kakinya. Tanpa sadar Kise membungkuk untuk menangkap benda bulat tersebut. Mata cokelatnya terus menatap bola yang ada di kedua tangannya―lama.

"…Se."

'_Celaka…'_ Suara decihannya lolos saat rahangnya mengeras.

"…Kise."

'_Aku benar-benar ingin bermain.'_ Hatinya kembali goyah.

"Kise-_kun_."

Kise nyaris terjengkang menemukan sepasang bola mata biru menatapnya dengan datar dari seberang bola yang digenggamnya.

"Kurokocchi!"

Sekilas sepasang _soft-blue_ di kedua mata Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat melebar, membuat si pirang menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya secara dramatis.

'_Tidak..Kurokocchi sudah melihatku!'_

Bola oranye kembali bertemu dengan lantai yang dingin.

Satu tangan Kuroko terulur ke arah wajah melankolis sang _copycat_. Kise mulai berkeringat menatap sebuah lengan putih yang menjulur ke arahnya.

"Kise-_kun_?" Kuroko hanya mampu menggapai angin saat Kise Ryouta membalik tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat dan segera berlari dari sana―sekedar bertubrukan langsung dengan tubuh berkeringat Aomine yang berada persis di balik punggungnya.

"Sakit! Kau ngapain, sih, Kise!" sengit Aomine saat lantai menyapa bokongnya. Aomine akan terus memaki saat tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangan Kise menyerang wajahnya. "Apa―"

"Jangan lihat! Pokoknya jangan! Aku tidak mau Aominecchi mengetahuinya juga! Aku―diriku yang seperti ini sudah tidak pantas bermain bersama Aominecchi dan yang lain!" Kise menjerit hiperbolis. Ia berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sensasi panas yang merayapi pengelihatannya.

"Kau bicara apa? Singkirkan tanganmu―_itte_! Jangan tusuk mataku, bodoh!" Aomine memberontak, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kise dari wajahnya. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas karena telapak tangan Kise menekan hidung mancungnya dengan sangat keras.

"Ano…Kise-_kun_―"

"_Sayonara,_ Kurokocchi, Aominecchi... Semoga kalian berbahagia!"

"_Oey_, Kise!"

Dan kalimat barusan pun diakhiri dengan setitik air mata si rambut pirang sebelum ia berlari kencang meninggalkan kedua temannya yang melengos.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Yang berkulit gelap menggaruk kepalanya dengan heran.

Kuroko baru akan membuka mulut ketika Akashi muncul di belakangnya.

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini." Sang kapten berambut merah menyilangkan tangannya dengan santai.

Murasakibara dan Midorima mengekor, muncul dari balik tubuh Akashi. "Kasihan Kise-_chin_. Kalau saja aku tahu, mungkin tidak akan kuberikan semudah itu." Walau ia mengucapkan kalimat penuh simpati, wajah cueknya tetap jauh dari penyesalan.

"Hmph! Aku 'kan sudah peringatkan sebelumnya, jangan berikan makananmu padanya. Kadar minyak pada makananmu itu cukup tinggi," ucap Midorima santai sambil menekan bingkai kacamatanya. Samar Murasakibara menggumamkan ketidaksetujuannya atas kalimat si rambut hijau.

Mendengar komentar-komentar rancu dari ketiga orang lainnya, Aomine hanya mengernyit. Ia bangkit dari posisi terjengkangnya, membersihkan debu yang menempel di sekitar celananya sebelum menoleh pada Kuroko yang berada persis di depannya. "Serius, soal apa ini? Apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu?" Pandangannya kini menyerbu tiga wajah lainnya.

"Ah, soal itu…" Kuroko terlihat menerawang dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari yang menjepit dagunya.

"…ada jerawat besar yang menyala di hidung Kise-_kun_."

* * *

_First chapter : __Pimple_

**_-end-_**

* * *

**A/N **: Intinya, camilan berkalori tinggi Murasakibara itu nggak baik buat kesehatan kulit Kise = w=)/ #gampared!

_Or continue?_ _Who should be the next character?_ '- w-)a

_Reviews are loved!_


	2. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Naara : **Happy birthday, Mura-chin~ ^ w^)/

**Murasakibara : **Otanjoubi Omedetto, Naara-san… T _T)7

**Naara : **Telat, ah!_**#**__gampar pake kue__**#**_

**Murasakibara : **Lu telatnya lebih parah! _#balik nyambit parang#_

_Thanks to_ : **AkaKuro815_, _Fujoshissu, KokoCorona, LeadenBerry, wimala, dan FairyLucyka** #_hugs _XD_  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Punya si Fujoshi (Fujimaki Tadatoshi) #PLAKPLAKPLAK!# Saya cuma modal mengkhayal di sini..

**Warning** : Maunya humor, tapi malah banyakan bahasa melankolis - .- _Typo(s)_. EYD tidak bersahabat. _And_ karena KnB beneran bukan punya saya, jelas OOC dong! #dor!#

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Unbelievable!**

© **Naara Akira  
**

_Second Shot_ : Murasakibara Atsushi

* * *

Hari ini dingin, membuat dedaunan di luar sana dengan lunglai bergelimpangan―hingga meninggalkan ranting-ranting pohon yang semakin hari kian botak saja―di atas tanah yang basah karena lembab.

Hari ini dingin―menyulutkan semangat para _mammals_ untuk menimbun lemak pada tubuh mereka dalam rangka berhibernasi.

Hari ini dingin…teridentifikasi dengan sangat jelas dari sebujur garis licin yang melesat dari dalam hidung yang memerah saat sekomplotan bocah taman kanak-kanak bersin berjamaah.

Hari ini―oke―dingin, menyisakan tumpah darah pertarungan antar ibu rumah tangga yang bergelut di hadapan obralan _sweater_.

Hari ini…err, benar-benar DINGIN―mengakibatkan puluhan pasang kaki anggota basket _non-regular_ Teiko Chuu bergetar hebat saat menatap lapangan basket_ in-door_ sekolah mereka―_eeh…? Wait!_ Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca. Sensasi dingin tidak akan membuat tangan mereka terasa basah saat mengepal. Hawa yang terasa beku seharusnya tidak akan mampu mengundang bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang membasahi ruang pada dahi dan sisi wajah mereka.

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Semua mata membelalak lebar seakan terjadi proses mutilasi terbuka di tengah lapangan basket. Dan situasi macam apa yang membuat kacamata seorang Midorima Shintarou merosot dengan _out of character_? Bahkan Kuroko kehilangan wajah kalemnya yang sangat imut saat sepasang bibir tipisnya perlahan terbuka dengan sedikit efek getaran di sana. Apakah karena saat itu mereka melihat Kise dengan wajah pongonya tengah tersungkur di bawah _ring_ basket dengan posisi elegannya yang mengundang?

"Heaaah!?"

_PAKK!_

Aomine menjadi manusia kedua yang terjerembab setelah Kise―hampir saja meniban sang _copycat_ yang wajahnya memucat saat melihat _ace_ andalan klub basket Teiko terjatuh di sisinya.

"_You little punk_…" Si nomor enam mendesis tajam pada sosok besar yang menjulang di hadapan posisinya. Aomine bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya, tidak sudi dipandang rendah oleh iris _violet_ milik pemain bernomor punggung lima.

―sorot dingin Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Menyerahlah, Mine-_chin_."

Aomine menyeringai. "Jangan besar kepala, aku belum selesai denganmu,"―membuat Murasakibara mendecah dengki.

Semua pemain regular segera pada posisi siaga mereka, termasuk Kise yang sudah tersadar dari keautisannya sesaat. Keempat remaja itu mengepal tinju, memprovokasikan kesiapan mereka pada Murasakibara. Si remaja bertubuh paling jangkung itu dikepung―mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya kini sedang digencat. Walau dirinya kelihatan terintimidasi, wajah _stoic_ Murasakibara terlihat bosan, yang tanpa sadar membuat Aomine dan Midorima mengerang.

Akashi yang nyaman di atas _bench_ melayangkan seringai khas miliknya dengan kedua lengan melipat saat Momoi meniup peluit.

Aomine mendribel bola sembari perlahan menghampiri Murasakibara. Kelihatannya ia sudah benar-benar lupa pada kenyataan bahwa saat itu dirinya dan Murasakibara adalah rekan satu tim yang seharusnya melawan Midorima, Kuroko, dan Kise.

_The hell!_ Lupakan saja selama di depan hidungmu ada lawan yang tanggung!

Itu Aomine's _quote_…

Kotoran burung itu kecil, tapi bisa berdampak sangat besar bila terjatuh di atas wajah seorang bos mafia. Begitulah perumpamaan yang dapat dikutip untuk situasi intens di lapangan basket Teiko saat ini. Sebuah _mini game_ yang sengaja dibuat oleh Akashi berakhir bagai perjuangan hidup dan mati demi segelintir angka.

Aomine melesat, berkoar saat ia berusaha menerobos pertahanan Murasakibara. Lengan panjang pemuda bersurai ungu itu siap menggampar bola di tangan Aomine.

"Tidak semudah itu, Mine-_chin_!"

"_Khe_! Masih butuh seratus tahun untukmu mengatakan hal itu, _kid_!" Tanpa melihat, Aomine mengalihkan bola di tangannya. "Tetsu!"

Kuroko dengan sigap menangkap operan Aomine―tidak ada dua detik karena ia langsung memberikan _pass_-nya pada Kise yang ternyata sudah berlari melewati Murasakibara yang dihadang oleh Aomine.

"Haaaa!" Kise melompat, bersiap mendapatkan skor dari sebuah _dunk_.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya di sepuluh menit terakhir, Kise kembali berpapasan dengan lantai saat lengan panjang itu menangkis bola―sekaligus dengan tubuh atletisnya secara bersamaan. Suara erangan Kise yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan bokongnya tertimpal oleh jerit peluit sang manajer.

"_Mou_, Muk_kun_! Dua kali _foul_ lagi dan kau harus _keluar_!" Tanpa diduga kalimat Momoi membuat sepasang mata keunguan yang selalu nampak mengantuk itu melotot terkejut―membuat beberapa rekannya juga terperanga dengan ekspresinya yang di luar daya nalar mereka.

Sesaat Murasakibara terdiam, kemudian ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kembali ia hempaskan secara tenang dan perlahan. Ia berbalik menghadap Akashi yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku yang akan menang, Aka-_chin_." Ia menggumam dengan suara yang begitu berat dan dalam, mengubah senyum polos Akashi menjadi seringai maniak.

"Kunantikan itu."

Murasakibara mengembalikan atensinya pada keempat remaja lelaki yang menatapnya dengan raut heran. "Ayo," ia mengangkat dagunya dengan congkak, "…akan kuberitahukan apa itu 'menyerah'."

"_You…damn kid!_" Akhirnya seringai yang dapat membuat anjing melolong dalam kegalauan pun menjiplak di wajah maskulin Aomine. "Jangan sampai kau nanti nangis meraung-raung karena harus menjilat ludah sendiri!"

Akhir kalimat Aomine disusul oleh Kise yang berlari membawa bola dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Cukup sampai di sana, Kise-_chin_."

Kise menjerit saat bola di tangannya terhantam tangan Murasakibara, dan segera ditangkap oleh Midorima.

Remaja berambut hijau itu melompat untuk meluncurkan _three-point_ andalannya. "Kau terlalu naïf, Murasakibara." Dan bola pun melesat dari tangannya―untuk kesekian kalinya membuat ia melotot saat Murasakibara berhasil mencegah penambahan jumlah point.

"Takkan kubiarkan!" Suara yang biasanya selalu tenang dan teratur itu menggelegar merambati atap besar _gym_ saat Murasakibara berteriak dengan raut wajah yang mengeras. Ekspresi yang sungguh seharusnya bukan miliknya. Basket bukanlah salah satu yang menjadi _passion_ dalam hidupnya. Semua orang tahu―hanya sedikit yang dapat menjadi ambisi dan ketertarikan bagi seorang Murasakibara Atsushi.

Pertama, makanan. Dan kedua adalah Akashi, tidak ada yang ketiga dalam kamusnya.

Lalu ada apa dengan pemuda bersurai ungu ini? Apa yang membuat makhluk paling malas bergerak ini terlihat beringas dan menguar aura pertempuran hari ini?

Bola yang tadi ditangkis mendadak lenyap di udara―membuat sang _purple giant_ melengos. Ia baru menyadari saat merasakan lembutnya sebuah hempasan angin yang melalui pertahanan dirinya begitu saja. Kuroko dengan tenang namun pasti terus membawa bola mendekati _ring_.

"Tetsu/Kuroko_cchi_!" Aomine dan Kise menjerit antusias. Midorima menatap punggung Kuroko yang terus bergerak menjauhi Murasakibara dengan nafas tertahan.

Murasakibara refleks berbalik dengan lengan terjulur. "Heaaah!" Dengan jarak yang sudah terlampau jauh, takkan ada orang yang mampu menggapai Kuroko saat ini. Tapi lain kasus dengan lengan yang maha dewa panjang milik Murasakibara. "Bola tidak mengenal cinta dan persahabatan!" Remaja itu berkoar heboh saat tangannya berhasil menampik bola dari Kuroko.

Kuroko oleng, sesaat kehilangan gravitasi karena terkejut. Namun ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya sehingga ia dapat menghindar dari daftar tambahan korban setelah Kise dan Aomine―membuatnya menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuroko_cchi_, Murasakibara_cchi_!"

"_Tch_! Gagal kena _foul_."

"Kau akan segera tahu perihnya jilatan api pembalasan, bocah!"

Dan pertandingan pun terus berlanjut dengan kebinalan yang bersumber dari anggota _The Generation of Miracle_.

Melihat kegaduhan di depan mata seolah pemandangan rumput hijau yang bergoyang, Akashi menoleh pada jam dinding yang melekat tak jauh dari tempatnya. "_Zero score in thirty minutes_. Tidak buruk, Atsushi."

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi-kun?" Momoi mengernyit pada sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak ambil pusing untuk menoleh ke arah sang manajer, sepasang iris berbeda warna mengerling tas hitamnya yang tergeletak di sisi kaki kirinya―secara tak langsung menatap sekotak _Godiva Chocolatier_ yang dibelinya sebagai oleh-oleh dari Belgia. Senyum di permukaan wajah sang kapten perlahan kian melebar. "Kelihatannya taruhan kali ini Atsushi yang menangkan."

Momoi tak punya minat sedikit pun untuk mengetahui urusan sang kapten. Apalagi setelah melihat senyum penuh dosa itu mekar di wajahnya…

* * *

_Second chapter : Being damn serious!_

_**-end-**_

* * *

_**A/N :**_ Jadii~ habis tamasya di Belgia, Akashi pulang bawa cokelat mahal. Dia mau aja kasih ke Murasakibara dengan syarat makhluk ungu yang unyu ini bisa nge_blok shot_ temen-temennya selama tiga puluh menit tanpa kebobolan satu angka pun. Tapi kalo gagal, ya coklatnya ga jadi pindah tangan XD #_digetok!# _Kalo ada yang masih belum dimengerti, silahkan tanya aja, gratis kok~

_Who should be the next character? Reviews are loved! ^ w^_


End file.
